workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
HP PKMN MSTR 2
Harry had finally arrived in Saffron City and was eager to challenge Sabrina and hopefully get his fourth badge. Harry was reasonably confident in his victory and had trained his Pokemon hard. Harry had trained his Alakazam, Gengar, Tentacruel, Scizor, Houndoom, and his Magmar to the point where they surpassed his starters in power. Harry would be using Gengar, Scizor, and Houndoom against Sabrina though, they had the type advantage and should help him win. Harry entered the Saffron City Gym. "Hello?" Harry asked, seeing an empty room "I'm here to challenge Sabrina to an official battle!" "I'll lead you to Sabrina," a nearby voice said, causing Harry to nearly attack them in panic. "Thank you. Also, please don't sneak up on me. I almost hit you." Harry said in annoyance, causing them to smirk. "Lady Sabrina. You have a challenger, Hadrian of Viridian City." The old man said before leaving. "Thank you," Sabrina said, speaking through her doll with her powers. "Your mind is the most well-protected I've ever encountered. It's a solid impenetrable wall of power guarding it. Very impressive." Sabrina said, admiring Harry's mental defenses created over a period of two centuries of life in his original world. "Thank you. Can we begin? I've been looking forward to this for a while." Harry said, eager to test his Pokemon against Sabrina's. "Yes," Sabrina said, as a referee took his place. "This will be a three-on-three battle with no substitutions allowed." The referee said. "The first to lose three Pokemon will lose the battle." "Go Espeon!" "Go Houndoom! Use Foul Play!" Harry said, starting off strong and inflicting major damage to Espeon. It was super effective and Harry had Houndoom follow it up with Flamethrower; rendering her Espeon unconscious, and shocking Sabrina with the speed and brutality. Harry wanted to end it quick to save Houndooms strength for her other Pokemon. "Espeon is unable to battle. Gym Leader Sabrina, send out your next Pokemon." The referee said. Sabrina sent out her Mr. Mime next and had it use Psychic. "Dodge and use Flamethrower!" Harry said, though Mr. Mime sent it right back at Houndoom, activating her ability of Flash Fire and strengthening her. Harry decided to use his own psychic abilities to communicate with Houndoom. They were less than nothing compared to Sabrina's powers, but they would help.... Flamethrower, Harry commanded to Sabrina's shock and Mr. Mime suffered severe damage, which was worsened by a Foul Play attack and finally a Crunch attack that caused it to faint. That Flash Fire ability was really helpful though! "Mr. Mime is unable to battle. Gym Leader Sabrina, send out your next Pokemon." "Go Abra!" Houndoom dodged the Psybeam and counter-attacked with Smog and then followed it up with Thunder Fang. Houndoom was suddenly grabbed and then slammed into the floor, walls, and floor again, while Harry waited. Flamethrower! Harry thought suddenly and Abra took a direct hit and was burned, but still managed to blast Houndoom into a wall, unconscious. "Houndoom is unable to battle. Challenger, send out your next Pokemon." Harry returned Houndoom and sent out Gengar. "Destiny Bond!" Harry mentally commanded, while Abra was still recovering. Harry smirked when it hit. That secured his victory. "Hex." Harry mentally commanded and Abra was blasted into a wall. "Shadow Ball barrage!" "Abra is unable to battle. The winner is Hadrian from Viridian City!" The referee said. Harry, meanwhile, had a nose bleed due to over-exerting his psychic abilities. It was thankfully mild, but still showed that Harry needed to train his abilities further and practice regularly. Harry was just glad that all magicals had psychic potential and that he had experimented with his. As a Fire, Water, and Storm elemental his psychic abilities were far more potent than most untrained magicals. Sabrina levitated over and silently presented Harry with the Marsh Badge. "4000 Pokedollars was also transferred into your account. You should undergo proper training for your psychic abilities and exercise them regularly, you could have slowly killed yourself." "I know," Harry replied. Though him being Master of Death would cause him to regenerate faster than he could be injured. He was already healed from over-exerting himself. "I have the required knowledge, but I just need to practice it and this has shown me that I should. I'm sure that my Alakazam won't mind helping me." Sabrina nodded and Harry took his leave, now up to four badges. It was back to training for him though. He needed to get all over his Pokemon to a similarly high level, but was pleased that he could probably sweep the Celadon City Gym Leaders Pokemon aside with his Fire-types and get an easy win. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry's theory proved correct. Erica, the Celadon City Gym Leader, was an easy victory for him with his Charizard, Magmar, and Houndoom. Harry was just glad that he focused on training his Charmeleon until it evolved. Harry also bought a Larvitar from a corrupt employee of the Celadon Game Corner and then Obliviated him. Harry would have felt guilty if the games weren't rigged to benefit the company. Harry was finally up to five gym badges and he had begun to train his other Pokemon to be on par with his strongest. Harry should win his other badges soon and having Pokemon that strong would help give him a stronger foundation to build upon when he trained his Pokemon before the Indigo League. Harry trained his Ivysaur and it learned Solar Beam, Petal Blizzard, Synthesis, and evolved into Venusaur. Harry trained his Pikachu, which evolved into Raichu when it was ready and learned several new moves. Wartortle evolved into Blastoise and learned Hydro Pump and Skull Bash. Pidgeotto evolved into Pidgeot and learned Mirror Move, Hurricane, Air Slash, and Wing Attack. Dragonaire was evolved into a Dragonite and was taught several new moves. Harry evolved Electabuzz into Electivire after leveling it up. Graveler was evolved into Golem. His Nidorina and Nidorino were evolved into Nidoqueen and Nidoking, but weren't very strong yet. Harry's new Larvitar wasn't very strong when he got it, but that was to be expected. Harry would be training him in his spare time and he would be ready for the Johto League and extremely powerful by that time. Rhyhorn evolved into Rhydon and learned Drill Run and Stone Edge. Over all, Harry was quite pleased and had been battling other trainers far more than he did previously.... He now had a record of 126 wins and 1 loss, which Harry was very pleased with. All the experience from those battles had allowed his Pokemon to grow at an accelerated rate, which was why Harry engaged in all of those battles. Harry needed a team strong enough to defeat the Elite Four and the Champion, and battling Koga, who's a candidate for the Elite Four, would be an excellent test. Harry felt Steelix, Golem, and Alakazam would be up to the challenge. "This battle will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle, with only you allowed to make substitutions." Koga said. "This is to make it more challenging for me." Koga explained. Harry nodded and Koga sent out his Venomoth, and Harry sent out his Steelix. "Stun Spore!" Koga ordered. "Destroy it! Dragon Breath!" Harry said, with Steelix succeeding. "Rock Slide! And finish it up with Iron Tail!" Koga returned his defeated Pokemon and sent out his Golbat. "Screech!" Koga ordered, opting for a 'weaken and strike' type of strategy. Harry just let it hit, knowing that one Screech wouldn't make any difference. "Use Smack Down and follow it up with Hyper Beam!" Harry ordered. When the Hyper Beam hit, Golbat was defeated. Koga returned Golbat and Harry substituted Steelix for Golem, having grown bored of this 'challenge'. Koga sent out a Koffing, which Harry had Golem rush and then use Self-Destruct, shocking Koga with his dismissive strategy. It was kind of insulting. Harry was bored of Koga and honestly didn't see how he was Elite Four material. Koga walked over and presented Harry with the Soul Badge. "Was I really so unchallenging?" Koga asked, feeling quite shocked. "Well... I had a type advantage, my Pokemon trained hard, and I have 126 wins under my belt. All those factors made me feel unchallenged, but I'm sure most others would be challenged, and I doubt they would train as hard or be as focused on becoming Champion of the Kanto region. My only loss was to Lance, the Johto Champion. Since then, I've been training hard and pushing myself and my Pokemon to our limits." Harry replied, easing Koga's bruised ego. Harry had also focused on honing his psychic abilities with the help of deceased teachers; all summoned by the Resurrection Stone. Harry had been trying to teach his fully evolved starters Blast Burn, Frenzy Plant, and Hydro Cannon, but only had a little success. Harry wasn't giving up though. They would master those moves and Harry would teach them with the guidance of a deceased Move Tutor. His sixth badge won, Harry left to continue his journey. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry had enjoyed his continued travels. He beat some arrogant brothers obsessed with Eevee evolutions, raided Evolution Mountain for a lot of Evolution Stones, a little gold and silver, and Pidgeotite Mega Evolution Stone. Harry had gotten some great training in though and all of his Pokemon were making great progress. Eventually, Harry arrived at a town plagued by a sleeping Snorlax and his sympathy for people who could soon starve to death was stirred. "Food!" Harry yelled, waking up the Snorlax and already pointing at the nearby thorns. As planned, it ate the thorns and cleared the river, and then moved its fat ass out of the way. "Thank you!" The mayor said gratefully. "I'll throw a banquet in your honor!" "Your town is starving and you want to throw a banquet?" Harry asked, giving the mayor a withering glare. "How about you commission a plaque to celebrate instead? Or we can just agree that you saying thank you is enough. I did it to help, that's all." "You're right. Thank you for pointing that out." The mayor said, blushing in embarrassment. "Snorlax needs to be taken away and it has a trainer who needs to take responsibility. People could have died here because of them." Harry said, to the mayors agreement. "In the future, a Poke Flute could help, and the Pokemon League or G-Men might send people to help." Thankfully, the owner left the town and took his Snorlax with him. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Harry was delayed once more by defeating two rival gyms and all the thugs they hired. Harry despised people like them and used his magic to disable their Poke Balls. You aren't trainers anymore; you never were, you were just thugs who made Pokemon do your dirty work, Harry said to them. Officer Jenny took them into custody and Harry captured the newly freed Pokemon as a precaution.... He didn't want them attacking people to free their former masters. Harry was currently nearing Grampa Canyon, with Harry having heard of the great fossil rush and he was quite eager to acquire some formerly extinct Pokemon for his teams. Harry would naturally be using his special talent to locate the fossils.... "Point-Me Aerodactyl--" Harry said, but his wand suddenly pointed down. "Oh hell yeah!" Harry said, before placing Muggle Repelling Wards and calling out Steelix. "Listen carefully. I need you to dig and I'll follow you and use my magic to create myself a human-safe tunnel. I believe that there are ancient and powerful Pokemon down there that need a trainer to guide them." Steelix nodded and they got to work. They arrived minutes later and Harry had a warded tunnel accessible only to him, and quickly cast spells to support the cave better. It wouldn't do for it to come down on Harry's head after all! "Go Venusaur, Raichu, Electivire!" Harry called out, while trying to draw out the Aerodactyl. It sort-of worked, but it attracted other Pokemon. According to the Pokedex, they were Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar. Harry wasted no more time and ordered Venusaur to use Frenzy Plant, and Raichu and Electivire to use Thunderbolt. The ancient Pokemon never stood a chance; not even with what Harry suspected were powerful abilities, and all quickly fainted. Harry caught them all moments later. "Keep your guards up. There's suppose to be an Aerodactyl too." "Rai Rai!" Raichu said, pointing in a direction where a strange noise was coming from. Harry psychically linked up to his Pokemon.... Once it came into sight, Venusaur used Solar Beam and both Raichu and Electivire used Thunderbolt, knocking Aerodactyl out. Harry quickly caught it. "Not bad for a days work, huh?" Harry asked his Pokemon, who agreed. If Harry's suspicions were correct, then these ancient Pokemon would be one step below Legendary's, and even if they weren't they would still be powerful and useful. Harry felt it wise to overcompensate to catch these potentially powerful Pokemon. Harry began searching for other useful stuff. At the end of the day, Harry had found a Mega Evolution Stone for an Aerodactyl, a lot more fossils, rare metals; gold and silver, and Harry ended up leaving the subterranean cave very pleased. Sadly, Harry had to make public that he had caught the long thought extinct Pokemon and brag about his luck. Harry also publically stated his interest in repopulating the near-extinct species of Pokemon though, which won him some love. Everyone wanted one of those Pokemon and Harry would be making it more likely; at least that was what everyone thought. It would be several generations before there were enough to hand out. Harry opted to Apparate to Cinnabar Island and pulled a target location from an older trainers mind to do so. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The next day, Harry sought out the Riddle Master; Blaine's disguise, and quickly arrived at the Big Riddle Inn. "Hello, Blaine. I'm Harry from Viridian City and I challenge you to an official battle." Harry said, to a shocked Gym Leader. "How did you know that it was me!" "I'm a psychic," Harry said half-lying. His father told him years ago. Blaine nodded, accepting the explanation. "I'll lead you to my new gym. All of those annoying tourists kept disturbing me during battles and I built a new one.... In a volcano!" Blaine said, causing Harry to doubt the mans sanity. "Interesting, but very dangerous. Aren't you concerned a battle or some idiot might cause an eruption?" "Not really. I keep my new gym's location a secret." "Well. Then I'll have to be careful enough to hopefully not kill us both." "That would be appreciated. I'm rather fond of living." "Wise of you," Harry replied in amusement. "The Pokemon League really should pass regulations to prevent cases like yours. You've been driven from your own gym and forced into a less safe environment where you, Pokemon, and their trainers could die." Blaine nodded in agreement and we took our respective places on the battle field. "This will be a three-on-three Pokemon battle with substitutions allowed." Blaine said. Harry nodded in reply and sent out his Blastoise, with Blaine choosing a Rhydon. "Fury Drill!" Blaine called out. Harry waited, feigning panic, and let it get closer. "Hydro Pump!" Harry said, and Blastoise blasted Rhydon back unconscious. "Clever. You let let me defeat myself." Blaine commented with a smirk. "Quite the powerful Blastoise you have. Go Magmar!" Blaine said, using his strongest Pokemon. "Fire Blast!" Harry knew that Blaine was going to try forcing Blastoise near the lava to force him to forfeit, so Harry telepathically commanded Blastoise to counter with Hydro Pump and brace for physical combat. Sure enough, Magmar tried forcing Blastoise in the lava. "Hydro Cannon!" Harry ordered, to Blaine's shock. Magmar was blasted, at point-blank range, into a nearby wall, unconscious; thankfully one with an over-hang beneathe it for Magmar to fall onto. Blaine returned the defeated Magmar to his Poke Ball. "Telepathic communication?" Blaine asked. "Yup!" Harry replied. "I think it's clear that you will just sweep aside my Ninetails, so I will forfeit." Blaine said, before sighing. "I've seen trainers like you before; prodigies. Still, you've worked hard on training your Blastoise and you naturally went with a type advantage. Sadly, it is apparently my duty to inform you that you are both blessed and cursed." Blaine said, confusing Harry. "You either have immense natural talent or you have worked tirelessly to develop it. This has helped you become extremely skilled and has you sweeping the team of a Gym Leader, but it also means you will face less challenges and will have to seek out stronger opponents to test your ever-growing power and skill. You being a psychic can also make winning even easier." "I kind of already knew that. I've wanted to be the strongest trainer in the entire world since I could walk, talk, and knew that Pokemon wanted to become stronger too. I'm gonna compete in the various leagues and build up my strength, and then I'll come back and try becoming the Kanto Champion. I've already challenged Lance and lost, so I'll need the experience and access to exotic Pokemon." Harry said, and Blaine nodded in agreement with Harry's assessment of his own chances of victory and his experience level. "Well, Harry. I present you with the Volcano Badge, proof of your victory over me, and 7000 Pokedollars will be transferred into your account." Blaine said, handing Harry his new badge. "Thanks, Blaine," Harry said, withdrawing a Magmarizer. "I present you with a Magmarizer as thanks for your kindness." Harry handed the object to a confused Blaine. "Using it on your Magmar will evolve it into a more powerful form; it's a rare and powerful object, but I have five, so don't worry." "Thank you, Harry, this should allow me to defeat the next prodigy. I do have a reputation to protect after all. I wish you luck on defeating your father, he's one of the strongest of the Gym Leaders, if not the strongest." Blaine said, giving Harry a redundant warning. Giovanni would have probably been chosen over Koga for the Elite Four, but was suspected of being affiliated with Team Rocket. "Thanks, Blaine. I'll be training for a month and then teleporting to Viridian City to challenge him, and I'll be training for the Indigo League after that. Lots of training and I might take a very brief vacation too." Harry said. They parted ways and Harry went to go defeat every trainer he could find and alternate between that and normal training, where he pitted his Pokemon against each other and had them do other challenging acts like weight training, practice, learning and perfecting moves, and meditation. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- The trainers, if they could be called, that weren't very skilled and Harry quickly amassed an absurdly great winning streak and a lot of money. At least his training on a nearby island had produced worthwhile results in terms of training, and Harry had also caught himself a Lapras. Harry had neglected training his Larvitar further, but he went ahead and evolved his Magmar into Magmortar and he felt that Larvitar could wait until later. Harry didn't intend to use Larvitar in the Indigo League, but needed his primary and backup Pokemon teams fully ready. "What's going on here?" Harry heard a familiar voice ask. Was that Brock? The Gym Leader of Pewter City? "This trainer is undefeated! He has 54 wins and 0 losses!" One of Harry's fans said in reply. "I wanna challenge him!" An annoying voice said, before the owner rudely pushed his way forward. "I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and I challenge you!" "How many Pokemon do you have on you?" Harry asked boredly, quickly scanning through his mind and finding little useful information. "Four." "Four-on-four Pokemon battle with no substitutions then. I doubt that I'll need more than just my Charizard though." Harry said, gesturing to his Charizard and angering the boy who had a girly voice. "Choose your first Pokemon, princess." "Go Pikachu!" Ash said angrily. "Whenever you're ready, little girl," Harry said boredly. Ash ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, and Harry countered by having Charizard channel heat within his body to dispel the electricity, and then had Charizard use Overheat, which Charizard had mastered and could use very fast. Pikachu was rendered unable to battle, much to everyone's shock. "Go Squirtle!" Ash said, causing Harry and Charizard to laugh at the puny and weak Pokemon. Ash started off with a Water Gun attack that merely annoyed Charizard. The two Pokemon's levels had too great of a difference between them, which was to Charizard's favor, and a Hyper Beam proved that and caused Squirtle to faint. "Do you ever train your Pokemon?" Harry asked in annoyance, angering Ash and causing the nearby people to laugh; including Gary Oak. "Do Gym Leaders just hand you badges out of pity?" Ah. Harry struck a nerve and got even more laughter due to the obvious doubt that Ash had. "Well, train your Pokemon and perhaps use your brain, and I'm sure you will actually earn your badges." "Go Charizard!" Ash said, sending out his own much weaker and smaller Charizard. "Eh. Not a very impressive specimen." Harry said dismissively, angering Ash and his weak Charizard. Ash's Charizard roared at Harry's, causing trainer and Pokemon to laugh. Harry's Charizard roared much louder and Harry made the ground tremble to amuse himself and intimidate Ash and his Pokemon. "Flamethrower!" Ash said, getting an annoyed glare from Charizard before he obeyed. Harry had his Charizard tank the hit and Harry's Charizard also gave Ash's Charizard an unimpressed look. "Show these weak amateurs how it's done! Blast Burn!" Harry said. Charizard obeyed and blasted Ash's Charizard with his strongest move... rendering the enemy Charizard unable to battle through sheer, over-whelming, infernal power. Ash returned his Charizard. "Do you forfeit? You honestly have no real chance of victory." "I-i forfeit," Ash said, even he knew better than to send his Bulbasaur against Harry's Charizard. Harry returned his Charizard. "I'm up next!" Gary called out. "Hey, Gary," Harry said politely. "Sure you wanna battle me? I won't hold back against a friend of mine.... To be honest, I don't hold back at all." "Fine with me! Go Blastoise!" Gary said. "Full six-on-six with no substitutions?" Gary nodded yes. "Wanna make it interesting? I'm leaving soon and I need more money for travel... say 50,000 Pokedollars?" Harry asked, to everyone's shock. Gary agreed, thinking he would win. "Go Electivire!" "Water Gun!" Gary called out. "Light Screen and then Thunder!" Harry ordered. Gary tried having his Pokemon dodge, but the Thunder merely followed him and it still knocked Blastoise unconscious. Harry smirked at Gary, who looked annoyed. "Go Nidoking!" Gary said, calling out his next Pokemon and aiming for a type advantage. "Use Hyper Beam!" "Counter with Light Screen and then use Giga Impact!" Harry ordered and Gary ordered Nidoking to use Tackle. The two Pokemon met in the middle of the battle field and Nidoking was the clear loser, getting thrown back onto the ground. "Finish it with Hyper Beam!" Gary returned his defeated Nidoking and sent out his Nidoqueen and had it use Mega Punch, her fists were caught and her kicks were tanked. "Full-power Thunder Punch!" Harry ordered, and watched as Nidoqueen was knocked unconscious with her head thrown back from the force. She was alive, just hurt. Electivire quickly defeated Gary's Doduo, Krabby, and Arcanine. Harry was impressed though. Gary had strong Pokemon, but they weren't anywhere near as strong his own. "Thanks for battle, Gary," Harry said, as 50,000 Pokedollars was transferred into his account. "I've beaten Blaine, and now I just need to defeat my father Giovanni." "I thought Cinnabar Island didn't have a Gym anymore!" Gary said in shock. "It's hidden. You just have to find the Riddle Master, solve his riddles, and then you will be led to Blaine's new gym." Harry explained. "Well, I've completed my training goals and I'm ready to go defeat my father. Later and good luck with Blaine!" Harry teleported away, much to Gary's shock.